Uniform
by Anke
Summary: Nach der Strandung im Delta-Quadranten hat B'Elanna ein Hühnchen mit einem gewissen Ersten Offizier zu rupfen.


Titel: Uniform  
Summary: Nach der Strandung im Delta-Quadranten hat B'Elanna ein Hühnchen mit einem gewissen Ersten Offizier zu rupfen.  
Disclaimer: Falls Star Trek jemals mir gehören sollte, lasse ich es euch wissen.

* * *

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das soll?"

Chakotay hatte geahnt, dass es zu dieser Konfrontation kommen würde, seit er die Val Jean bei der Schlacht mit den Kaazon zerstört hatte. Gewusst hatte er es, als B'Elanna ihm in das Quartier des Ersten Offiziers der USS Voyager gefolgt war, das nun für – ja, für wie lange nur? – sein Zuhause sein würde.

„Ich musste die Val Jean zerstören…", hob er an.

„Ich weiß, dass das unsere einzige Chance war", wischte B'Elanna seinen Erklärungsversuch beiseite. „Diese rejmorgh von Kaazon hätten zuerst die Voyager und dann uns zerstört, wenn du nichts unternommen hättest. Ich meine das hier." B'Elanna hielt ihm ein gelb-schwarzes Knäul unter die Nase, das er erst auf den zweiten Blick als Sternenflotten-Uniform identifizierte. „Du hast uns an diese Frau verkauft."

„Der Captain", Chakotay legte besondere Betonung auf das Wort „Captain", „und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir unsere Kräfte bündeln müssen, wenn wir hier im Delta-Quadranten überleben wollen."

B'Elanna knurrte. „Mit solchen Leuten wie Tuvok, dem Spion oder Paris, dem Verräter."

Chakotay nickte, er teilte B'Elannas Gefühle gerade bezüglich dieser beiden Offiziere.

„Genau mit diesen Leuten. Wir sind die einzigen Vertreter der Föderation in diesem gottverlassenen Quadranten und wir werden uns arrangieren müssen."

„Ich bin kein Vertreter der Föderation!"

„Doch, ab heute bist du einer. Genauso wie ich, Ayala, Seska oder sonst irgendein Maquis auf diesem Schiff." Chakotays Stimme war laut geworden. „Wir mögen mit der Politik nicht immer einverstanden gewesen sein, aber wir haben immer für die Ideale der Föderation gekämpft, für Freiheit, Gerechtigkeit, Toleranz und Frieden – und das werden wir hier auch weiterhin tun!"

„Sie hat dich schon eingewickelt", sagte B'Elanna abschätzig. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

„Captain Janeway hat mich nicht eingewickelt", langsam begann Chakotay die Geduld zu verlieren, obwohl – oder weil? – es in seinem Inneren eine Stimme gab, die sich darüber wunderte, wie es hatte sein können, dass er dieser Frau schon nach absurd kurzer Bekanntschaft das Schicksal seiner Crew anvertraut hatte. Denn in dem Moment, als er den Befehl gegeben hatte, die Val Jean zu evakuieren, hatte er sie alle der Gnade dieser einen Frau ausgeliefert. Und doch war sein Vertrauen belohnt worden. Mehr noch, damit, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Ersten Offizier gemacht hatte, hatte ihm Janeway das gleiche Vertrauen bewiesen und das Wohl ihrer Crew mit in seine Hände gelegt. Wie konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er sie nicht betrügen würde? Sie musste entweder unglaublich naiv oder eine unglaubliche Menschenkennerin sein. Auf jeden Fall war sie eine außergewöhnliche Frau.

Trotzdem…

„Glaub mir, ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht glücklich mit dieser Situation – und sie garantiert auch nicht. Aber was hätten wir tun sollen? Sie braucht Leute und wir brauchen ein Schiff. In Anbetracht der Situation konnten wir nichts anderes tun, als uns zu arrangieren."

„Arrangieren – das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir uns von ihr in diese Uniform zwingen lassen müssen!" B'Elanna wedelte wieder mit dem ungeliebten Kleidungsstück unter seiner Nase.

„Nicht sie zwingt uns in die Sternenflotten-Uniform", sagte Chakotay ruhig. „ich tue es."

Tief in Chakotays Inneren ärgerte sich der Sternenflotten-Commander, der es auch nach Jahren bei den Maquis für ein Privileg hielt, diese Uniform tragen zu dürfen, über B'Elannas offensichtlich zur Schau gestellten Unwillen. Der selbe Sternenflotten-Commander fand für einen Augenblick Gefallen daran, dass bei einer Sternenflotten-Crew solche Entscheidungen nicht ausdiskutiert werden mussten, sondern das Wort eines kommandierenden Offiziers einfach galt. Ob B'Elanna das lernen würde? Im Moment blieb ihm jedenfalls nichts anderes übrig, als Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.

„Wenn wir hier draußen überleben wollen, reicht es nicht, einfach nur höflich nebeneinanderher zu arbeiten. Wir müssen eins werden, zu einer Crew verschmelzen und das funktioniert nicht, wenn wir schon alleine durch unser Äußeres darauf hinweisen, dass es Gräben gibt. Die Uniform schützt uns, B'Elanna, sie schützt uns vor uns selbst, sie schützt uns dadurch, dass wir nach außen hin als Einheit auftreten und sie schützt uns", Chakotay schluckte, „wenn wir nach Hause kommen."

„Du meinst, sie schmeißen uns dann nicht ins Gefängnis?", sagte B'Elanna spöttisch.

Chakotay lächelte grimmig. „Zumindest würde uns eine ordentliche Dienstakte helfen."

„Deine Sorgen möchte haben", schnaufte B'Elanna. „Die Chancen, dass wir diese ordentlichen Dienstakte brauchen, stehen unglaublich schlecht."

„Wir sind jetzt bei der Sternenflotte", erinnerte Chakotay. „Da passieren Wunder im Wochen-Rhythmus."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte B'Elanna. „Na, ein Wunder wird es ja auch brauchen, dass ich mich hieran gewöhne."

Kam es Chakotay nur so vor, oder war das Wedeln mit der ungeliebten Sternenflotten-Uniform schon etwas weniger wütend geworden?

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen – und wer weiß, vielleicht gewöhnst du dich ja sogar irgendwann an Mr. Paris."

„Nicht in diesem Leben!"

Chakotay sah B'Elanna nach, wie sie sich umdrehte und durch die Tür stapfte. In diesem Leben vielleicht nicht und doch…

„Morgen ist der erste Tag eines neuen Lebens", sagte er leise.


End file.
